Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a substrate processing apparatus and a substrate processing method.
Description of Background Art
In a semiconductor manufacturing process, there is a case where, after a film is formed on a wafer, etching is performed to adjust a film thickness. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-165252 describes an apparatus for performing etching for film thickness adjustment. This apparatus includes a hot plate for heating an organic film on a wafer, and an ultraviolet irradiation part that irradiates ultraviolet light to the organic film on the wafer. The entire contents of these publications are incorporated herein by reference.